


College Chemistry

by CelestialBound, EnviraCopasetic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nerd X jock, Prep x Goth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviraCopasetic/pseuds/EnviraCopasetic
Summary: After graduating high school and moving onto the same college, best friends David and Gwen end up finding themselves falling for a pair of blonde siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

It was about eight in the morning and Daniel was outside, tossing a football back and forth between himself and his best friend. They both wore their varsity jackets that represented the college football team, all buttoned up due to the autumn air. The blonde threw with his left arm, watching as the ball went up into the air and fell through the fog until it was caught in Max’s hands. It became one of their routines on campus, either tossing a football around or morning jogs. Today just happened to be a toss and catch kind of day since both of them had spent all their energy on running around campus for a huge game of tag between all the people on their team just the night before. There was no one out there yet, or at least that’s what Daniel assumed.

 

David had just got off the bus and was already rushing to his new dorm room with his book bag on his back, holding onto the straps as he watched the sidewalk beneath him roll underneath his feet. In his head he was repeating the number of his room that he was assigned online, making sure that he didn’t forget. His phone was dead due to the long bus ride from his house all the way to the college, so it was important that he remembered the number so he could immediately charge his phone and unpack. He wasn’t sure who he’d be sharing a room with, but he looked forward to making a new friend. That was, if they liked him. There was always the possibility that he could end up making the wrong first impression, and end up sharing a tight space with someone who would hate him throughout the semester. God, that’d be the worst case scenario.

 

He was too caught up in his thoughts to realize someone had shouted in his direction. He looked behind a few moments too late and was hit square in the face with a football. He almost fell backwards but caught himself, however the one thing he didn’t catch was his glasses, or, well, the ball itself. He held onto his face for a moment with his eyes closed, trying to process what had just happened.

 

Daniel ran over to him, not to check to see if he was alright, but to retrieve the ball,

 

“Uh, could you hand that over?”

 

David opened his eyes, but couldn’t see clearly. All he could make out was a well-built figure with a red and black jacket, blue jeans, and blonde hair. He couldn’t see any details whatsoever. 

 

“Huh?” David asked.

 

“The ball, dumbass.”

 

David looked down at his feet and saw a brown egg-shaped object. He reached down for it, almost dropping it due to the slick morning dew that covered the surface. He looked back to the blonde and weakly tossed it. Daniel caught it, quickly moving his attention off of the ginger to his friend who was still out in the grass. He yelled the word ‘catch’ and threw the ball to Max before walking away. David sighed as he should have expected people not to give a shit about him, rather than still holding some expectations for strangers. He looked down to the ground again, scanning for the black framed glasses that he had dropped.

 

“Please don’t be cracked, please don’t be cracked…” He said to himself as he glanced around, not seeing where they were. He expected them to be where the ball had landed right in front of him, but as he took a single step back he heard a crack and he gritted his braced teeth together. He removed his foot carefully and turned around, making out the dark broken glasses against the light concrete. He gave an instinctive whine and reached for them, yet they were split right in half. He picked the other half up and held the two pieces together, placing them close to his eyes to check if the glass itself was cracked. Thankfully the glass was fine, but he’d have to glue or tape the frame itself back to one piece. He held them in his hand and continued walking, only glancing back once towards the two figures out in the field before moving on to find his dorm room. It would be a lot more difficult now since he could barely see a thing, but at least he was early. 

 

It took him about twenty minutes before he finally found the door, yet when he turned the knob he forgot that he wasn’t given a key yet. He knocked on the wooden surface but there was no one inside. He decided he’d wait, taking off his backpack and setting it on the ground, putting the halves of his glasses inside and slumping down against the wall. Surely his roommate would be back sooner or later. 

 

Another ten minutes passed before he saw anyone else, a person he could make out that was walking in his direction. He was talking to himself but stopped when he approached David. 

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine!” David said, picking himself up off the ground to properly introduce himself.

 

David could make out his face better, but not that well. The guy tilted his head at David,

 

“You sure you’re good? You’re squinting a lot.”

 

“Oh uh, my glasses broke. I can hardly see a thing.”

 

“Ah, how’d they break?”

 

“Stepped on them…”

 

“That’s a bummer. My name is Neil, and you are?”

 

“David. Just got here today.”

 

“Well we’re only a few days in the semester so you’re not that late. What major are you in?”

 

“Theater, you?”

 

“General computer sciences… Did you not get a key yet?” Neil glanced towards the door David was in front of.

 

“Nope. I’m waiting for my roommate to arrive. I figured that’d be best until I can get my glasses fixed. I really don’t want to get lost on campus.”

 

“Well I could help you?”

 

“Oh no you’re fine! I’m sure you’re busy anyways.”

 

“Yeah, I have a nine pm class… But I’d figure I’d offer anyways.”

 

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

 

“Probably! My room is literally down the hall.” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “But I usually hang out in the library every day.”

 

“Ah okay. Do you know who my roommate is?”

 

Neil checked the number on the door, “Not that I recall? I haven’t had the time to meet any of my neighbors.” 

 

“That’s okay. Well, I should let you get to class then. Good luck!”

 

“Thanks, you too. Hope your roommate isn’t a hassle.”

 

“Me too…”

 

Neil continued his way past David and another figure appeared down the hall, making their way towards the ginger. It was the blonde from earlier. As he stepped in front of him, David could make out his confused look. 

 

“What are you doing outside my room?”

 

“Your room?”

 

Daniel tapped against the door with his fist, “Yeah, are you blind?”

 

“I mean, a bit…”

 

“Move.”

 

David backed away and Daniel kicked the bag out of the way and then got out a key to unlock the door, stepping inside. He slammed the door shut and David knocked against it. Daniel opened it back up,

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I believe I’m your new roommate.”

 

Daniel paused for a few seconds, “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh god.” He sighed and then backed away to let the ginger inside. 

 

David grabbed his bag and stepped in, immediately noticing the mess of clothes that scattered the floor and dresser. There were two standard beds at opposite walls, a desk, a dresser, and a single window. The jock started moving clothes off of one of the beds and gestured to signify that it was David’s. 

 

“What’s your name?” Daniel asked. 

 

“David.”

 

“I have one rule: stay in your lane. Break it, and I’ll beat the fuck out of you.”

 

“Geez, thanks for the warm welcome.”

 

“My name is Daniel, but keep my name out of your mouth. We’re not friends.”

 

“Okay…” David said, going over to set his bag down on the bed and getting out the broken glasses. “Do you have glue or tape?”

 

“On the desk.”

 

David saw the tape dispenser and began to fix the glasses, wrapping a piece of white tape around the nose part of the frame until it was stable. He put them on and looked over to the blonde. He could make out Daniel’s features now, and he was surprised at how handsome his roommate was. 

 

Daniel gave an amused look, “Is your nerd aesthetic complete yet?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re actually serious…”

 

“Serious about what?”

 

“The whole getup. Are you telling me those freckles and braces are real?”

 

“Why would I fake something like that?”

 

“God, I wondered the same thing when I saw you. Who the fuck has braces past middle school?”

 

“A lot of people…” David said, weekly defending himself. 

 

“Okay, sure.” Daniel studied David’s looks even more closely. “Suspenders? In this day and age?”

 

David nervously moved his attention to his bag and began unpacking, “I’d appreciate it if you left my appearance alone… Perhaps stayed in your own lane?”

 

Daniel grabbed a hold of his shoulder to spin him around, pushing David onto the bed and pressing his knee against the mattress to get in the ginger’s personal space. 

 

“You sure you wanna go there, nerd-boy?”

 

David went silent and Daniel took that as a ‘no’. The blonde moved himself off and headed for the door. 

 

He offered a deal, “I’ll get your room key while I’m out if you clean up.” 

 

“But this isn’t even my—“

 

Daniel didn’t even wait for him to finish his response, instead he opened the door and shut it as he left. David looked around the dirty room, sighing. 


	2. Chapter 2

“This spot is perfect!”

 

Jen decided, as she put down her sketch, canvas and other tools. It was eight in the morning, and the breeze in the garden felt cool and gentle, with a little autumn chill. Jen fixed her skirt and sat down on the grass. Before her was the campus fountain, bordered with small shrubs and pretty flowers that were slowly losing their green. The blondie picked her brushes, sorted her colors, and started to paint away. 

 

“Oh! Almost forgot…” Jen picked out a box of cookies she had, “To feed the inspiration!”

 

She had plenty of time to paint a canvas or two, and the setting invited her to.

Gwen sighed before stepping out the car and thanking her friend for the ride. She took a box of hers out of the car, waved her friend goodbye, and stood to look at the campus. It was large, very large. Even with her good memory, it would take her a while to get accustomed to the place and she probably get lost once or twice. 

 

“Well, at least the view’s nice…” She muttered to herself, pulled out the paper on which she had written her room number on, and started walking towards the building.

 

Gwen walked through the campus and came across the garden. The fountain’s water was smooth and it glistened lightly. It was surrounded by many plants and shrubs of which Gwen probably never heard of. She walked on a bit more before seeing this preppy blonde girl, painting the landscape before her quietly.

“It’s calming around here isn’t it?”

“Huh? Oh…uh...yeah it’s really nice out here...”

 

“I thought so, too! I will probably start coming here too often to paint.” She said as she set her brushes down and turned to look at the stranger. Jen was about to offer her cookies, when she got stunned by the auburn.

“Oh my…I LOVE your style!” She exclaimed, as she jumped on the goth and looked at her more closely.

Gwen flushed. It’s not every day that a goth gets complimented on their look. She looked down at her outfit, making sure she was wearing her usual all-black-everything.

“Uhh...thanks—"

“I’d love to paint or draw you sometime! Your look, your style, your…your vibe…you just feel…amazing.”

“……. I need help.”

“Oh!” Jen chuckled, “Sure darling, what do you need?”

“The dorms…”

“Right this way!”

Jen guided Gwen to the building, and stood a bit to bid her goodbye. Gwen took her leave immediately, still shocked at the whole encounter.

“Ah I forgot to ask for—” Jen turned around, but the auburn head was already gone. “Well at least we’re in the same campus.”

Finally finding her room, Gwen unlocked the door and finds out that her roommate is already here and done settling. So, she threw herself on the remaining bed while sighing loudly. She laid there a few minutes, then got up and looked outside the window. It looked upon the garden, and she could see the blondie still painting. She smiled to herself, thinking the view really is nice. She sat back down and decided to call a friend.

 

David’s phone began to ring when he was in the middle of cleaning up after his new roommate, he picked it up quickly and answered with a quick ‘hello?’.

 

“Hey, I just got to my room, what about you?” Gwen asked.

 

David let out an audible sigh, “Well, I can’t say my roommate is that welcoming… How about yours?”

 

“No clue yet.”

 

“Well Daniel is making me clean his room. So that’s real fun.” He said sarcastically as he continued putting away clothes. 

 

“He’s making you clean up his mess?”

 

“Yep…”

 

“Yikes. Well if he puts a hand on you just let me know, I’ll beat his ass.”

 

“I think it’ll be fine, after all he’s getting my room key in return so it’s not that bad.”

 

“Sounds like he’s using you.”

 

“Probably. But it’s better than getting in a fight. Have you met anyone yet?”

 

“Well I did run into one girl… And then I sorta maybe ran off…” Gwen put the phone on speaker and began to unpack her stuff.

 

“Sounds like I rubbed off on you a little too much.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Gwen said with a light chuckle. “She’s really pretty though, and into art. Maybe you two will get along.”

 

“You know I only do acting. Well, not even that. Since when have I ever scored the lead role in a play?”

 

“Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

 

“Considering I got hit in the face with a football and broke my glasses on the first day? I doubt that.”

 

Gwen couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s not because of the same guy is it?”

 

“You know it…” David finished up picking the last of the clothes off the floor and sat on his bed. “I should probably let you go now though, sorry for the short talk. My phone still needs to be charged. Let me know when we can meet up, it’d be nice to get a schedule going.”

 

“Sure, I’ll text you.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later then!” 

 

They said their quick goodbyes and hung up. David waited for his roommate to come back while Gwen kept putting away her things.

After a bit, she was already done unboxing and settling into her room. She looked at her roommate’s side and saw that it was very full of paintings, it was very well-decorated, and it looked preppy. She scoffed at the contrast. 

 

“This is so cliché.” She said as she plopped herself onto her bed and picking up a book to read.

Gwen had lost track of time; she didn’t realize it was already so late until a voice snapped her back to reality.

“It’s you!” A cheerful, familiar voice. And before Gwen could look up, the blondie was already sitting on her bed.

“I can’t believe we’re roommates! I’m so lucky.” Jen smiled at Gwen and decided to introduce herself, avoiding last time’s mistake. “I’m Jen. Majoring in Fine Arts.”

Gwen still looked so shocked to find it was the pretty girl from earlier.

“You?” The blonde asked.

“G-Gwen. Psychology.”

“Woah, that’s so cool. You couldn’t get more interesting, could you?”

“…Maybe?”

Jen laughed.

Gwen smiled to herself, this was so unusual to her, but it felt so comfortable being with Jen.

“I hope we get along fine, Gwen.”

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
